1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for electricians and electrical workers and, in particular, concerns a marker that allows an electrician or electrical worker to color mark wiring for identification and code compliance purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical wiring, which can include both power wiring, communication wiring and the like, often comes in different colors for identification purposes. In fact, the National Electric Code has a specific schedule of colors for wires of specific purposes. For example, ground wires are typically green, neutral wires are typically white and hot wires are typically some color other than green or white. Similarly, telephone wiring also has a standardized color schedule to allow for telephone personnel to identify the appropriate wiring for connection purposes.
While standardized wiring color is very common in many implementations, there are some circumstances where the standardized wiring colors are not used. For example, with equipment that is manufactured in foreign countries, the wiring of that equipment may not follow the same standardized color schedule that is used in the United States. Further, even wiring that is done in the United States is often done using non-standardized wiring colors. For example, sometimes wiring is all of a single color or a limited number of colors for aesthetic or other purposes which makes identification of specific wires more difficult.
For those individuals that are installing equipment or repairing equipment, there is thus a need for a way to mark wire for identification purposes. Sometimes non-standardized color wire will have to be marked for compliance with local building codes and other times the wires are simply marked by an electrician or installer to aid in subsequent identification of wiring for repair and replacement purposes. In either circumstance, it is often desirable to be able to color the insulation of the wiring with a desired color either to match the required code color or for simple identification purposes.
One example of a device that can be used for marking wiring is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,109 to Serratore. Serratore discloses a marker that has two openings including a smaller cylindrical opening and an open ended semi-cylindrical opening. However, both of the cylindrical openings in the Serratore patent have a single fixed circumference and, as such, are suitable for marking only wires with a corresponding outer circumference. Thus, electricians have to carry many different markers, not just markers of different colors, but also markers having different size openings, to be able to adequately mark wiring. For many workers, this is both cumbersome and inefficient.
Moreover, Serratore uses a standard felt-type nib like those used in ink pens. Such felt-type nibs are very suitable for applying ink to paper, however, these types of nibs are less suitable when applying thicker paint-type substances to harder and uneven wiring insulation and conductors as required in this particular application. Specifically, felt-type nibs generally have much smaller openings as ink is usually less viscous than paint. However, applying standard ink to non-absorbent materials like wiring insulation is not particularly effective for marking wiring for long periods of time as the ink does not adhere well and can also fade or come off over time. The use of felt-type nibs for applying paint is usually problematic as the felt-type nib can become more quickly clogged with paint. Further, the wiring insulation is harder and can often be rough which can result in damage to the softer felt-type nib.
Hence, there is a need for an improved way of being able to mark insulation and/or conductors of wiring with specific colors. To this end, there is a need for a marker that has a nib that can accommodate a greater range of diameters of wiring and a nib that is formed of a material that allows for more durable colored substances, such as paint, to be applied to wiring where the nib is resistant to damage as a result of application to uneven surfaces.